PAW Patrol a secret love
by Blaze The Wolf pup
Summary: Rocky has always had an attraction to two pups but do they feel the same way? (ps is m/m romance) please enjoy and feel free to tell me what you all think of it.


I own nothing all characters are owned by Nick and spin master.

The song is heart in my hands by Trustcompany i also own no rights to them enjoy

The sun was shining on Adventure bay and a few pups were playing happily together.

"come on Chase pass it over here I'm open." A dalmation by the name of Marshal called to a german shepard."

"Alright Marshal here it comes." Chase passed the ball which Marshal missed tripping landing on it catching his balance so he didn't fall off the ball. but eventually did.

Off to the side a gray pup was laying in the grass watching them carefully the pup had a secret that only he knew.

"_I see though your Disguise you are tangeled in the lines caught between where hope collides._

The gray pup known as rocky had a crush on both cChase and Marshal but he was always to afrid to tell them how he felt. he kept the hope in his heart and in his mind but would it be enough for him?

_"Your heart is paralized tonight_

_the world will melt away_

_hanging on the words you say_

Hey Rocky come on over and play with us it'd be more fun with three of us."

Rocky streched and walked over to the other two pups as they began to play with the soccor ball again at times calling out who they'd pass it to.

"_With every word you put your heart in my hands_

_with every word you say you take a part of me_

The sun was setting quickly all of the pups were tired and they could feel it. they all sat and watched the setting sun as Rocky kept quiet to himself he wanted to know so much what the other two thought of him.

"Hey Chase can i talk with you for a moment?"

Chase at first seemed a bit confused but nodded and fallowed Rocky.

"Whats up Rocky you don't usaly ask to speak with me alone."

"Hehe well i umm you see i.i was wondering what you thought of me."

Chase laughed "your silly Rocky you know i like you. _but i love you Rocky i just wish i could tell you that."_

_"we're one day closer the wait is over_

_with every word you say you steal my heart away_

_we're one day closer the wait is over."_

Rocky nodded to Chase and smiled as they both yawned and they all 3 walked to their dog houses.

Rocky tried to sleep but he couldn't he was letting out soft Whimpers without knowing it until Marshal walked to the entrance of his doghouse.

"Rocky? Are you alright?" Marshal asked concerned.

" "

"Oh come on Rocky i know somethings bothering you come out and talk to me.

_"You see though my demise_

_As i dangel in the lines_

_that i've retraced a thousand times._

Rocky slowly climbed from his doghouse and sat by Marshal and sighed. he knew the Dalmation was looking at him as he could feel his heart racing he had a chance to tell Marshal what was on his mind.

"I.I just felt lonely i guess." his head was low as he felt a soft nuzzel and lick to his cheek.

"Rocky you know with all of us here your never alone."

_"My hearts been compromised tonight _

_As the edges tear away_

_hangin on the words you say_

_with every word you put your heart in my hands._

Rocky could only smile warmly to the Dalmation as he heard another pup wake up and sit beside him.

"Chase i thought you'd be asleep." Marshal said

"I can't something just seems odd tonight."

the other two nodded slowly.

_With every word you say_

_you take a part of me_

_we're one day closer_

_the wait is over_

_with every word you say you steal my heart away_

_we're one day closer the wait is over._

They sat there looking up at the stars and moon Rocky stole some glances at both Chase and Marshal and they both did the same.

The moon was sparkeling so they could see eachother clearly.

_Take apart of me _

_Take apart of me_

The three pup looked to eachother and Rocky couldn't take it anymore he had to speak up.

"Marshal Chase I. i" He couldn't form the words but he figured he didn't have to instead he pulled both of them close and kissed both of them warmly and lovingly.

_"With every word you say you take a part of me_

_we're one day closer the wait is over_

_with every word you say you steal my heart away_

_we're one day closer the wait is over._

The two blushed a bit and smiled. as Rocky felt a lick and kiss back to both of his cheeks as he watched Marshal and Chase kiss as well.

"I've always loved you both but i was worried you'd reject me or see me differently if you found out."

"Hey don't worry about it this can be our littel secret for us three of love."

_"Now we're one day closer_

_Now the wait is over_

_Now we're one day closer_

The three pups kissed one last time before saying goodnight and whispering i love you to eachother. each knowing they and the others were happy.

**The End **

**I hope you all liked it let me know if you'd like to see me do more and what you think.**


End file.
